Glory and Gore
by StarkidPotterlockFannibal
Summary: Life is not easy for every witch and wizard and choosing sides can be harder than anticipated. How does one fight for what's right when their family and everything they have ever believed sides with the opposition? (A series of one-shots charting a significant yet controversial life).


_A Long Time Ago_

_20th June 1973_

It had become Hogwarts tradition for the head boy and girl of that year to hold a party for the other seventh years whose time at Hogwarts had come to an end. It was one of the few occasions where students from every house came together and to miss it meant committing social suicide (well at least in the eyes of the rest of that year). Athena Mallory was the chosen host this year, a Ravenclaw prefect who went on to become one of the most vigorous head girls Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had ever known. The Mallory manor proved to be the perfect location; its huge banquet hall provided the excellent acoustics for the band she had hired and the atmosphere was bursting with energy once every student who had left that year had filed in. As the night went on the party became more and more exuberant as the students became more and more intoxicated on mead and firewhisky.

Late in the night eighteen year old Lucius Malfoy (who was now half-way through his eighth glass of fire whisky) locked eyes with the seventeen year old Narcissa Black across the room. The two were betrothed although not by choice. It was true they were both fond of the other but the engagement had not been their idea. The whole thing had been in the works for years, the arrangement was invented for one reason only to keep both noble and pureblood families, noble and pureblood. It was uncertain when the wedding itself was going to take place but sometime in the near future it was definitely going to happen regardless of what the two thought of each other. Narcissa forced a slight smile back at him and he nodded back, before excusing himself from the group he was with and walking over to her. "You look positively radiant tonight" she thanked him for the compliment just as the music turned into a slow waltz "may I have this dance?" he asked reaching his hand out for hers. Narcissa didn't know if it was the firewhisky or the romantic mood that had not overtook the room that made her smile up at him and take his out reached her hand but right there in the heat of the moment she didn't care.

As they graced the dancefloor they moved in perfect harmony and all eyes were on them. For the first time they were alone with each other. This wasn't an arranged meeting between the two families and this was not a forced interaction during a meal. No for the first time both of them were doing something together because they wanted to, not because their families wanted them to. They weren't aware of the people staring at them, they were both just aware of the other. As the music ended both were beaming with pure delight and with his eyes fixated on only her Lucius leaned in and kissed Narcissa with a passion he had never felt before. Without even thinking Narcissa kissed him back and for the first time she truly felt love for the man she was set to marry and as the kiss came to an end both were longing for more. For the second time in the night Lucius extended his hand to Narcissa and whispered "shall we head upstairs" and for the second time in the night she smiled and took his hand.

_28__th__ July 1973 _

Narcissa Malfoy woke up terrified. Just the day before she'd had confirmed what she had been fearing for the past week. A little over a month had passed since the night of Athena's party and her and Lucius courtship had been going better than ever, he'd taken her out on many exquisite dates and each seamed better than the last but her news was set to ruin all of that. She'd tossed and turned all evening worrying about what to do and when she finally drifted off she did not have sweet dreams. Instead she had a terrible nightmare where upon revealing the news she was immediately disowned, like her sister was just over a year ago and that Lucius, the man she was beginning to fall in love with, turned his back on her and left her alone. She dreamt that she'd lost everything she had ever know and woke up in such a fearful state that her face had gone paler than normal and her body trembled all over. The clock on her fireplace said it was quarter to five in the morning, the rest of the household would be asleep and she began to ponder her options. She begun to consider the prospect of creeping out now while everyone slept and getting rid of it, returning before anyone awoke. It would allow her to continue her life as she knew it without her family ever having to know the shame she had so nearly brought on them all.

As she lay on her bed deliberating the prospect of somehow removing it she could swear she felt it move inside her. "Impossible" she whispered there was no way it was able to move yet but all of a sudden she became consciously aware of the life growing within her. She began to develop a attachment to the that was screaming at her to let it live. She lay in bed, hands resting on her stomach, fearful of the situation and unsure how to best deal with it. She was awoken from her musings by the call for breakfast, a sense of dread filled her. The thought of facing her parents sickened her but she had no choice. Taking a deep breath she pushed her fears to one side and made her way downstairs into the dining room.

Like every meal in the Black household it was predominantly filled with silence, Narcissa had learnt from a young age not to speak unless spoken too and since Andromeda's betrayal and Bellatrix's marriage and increasing fixation in Lord Voldemort there had been a decline in conversation at the dining table. Narcissa's Mother was a stern looking women and her approach to motherhood and childrearing had been even sterner; she was most certainly not the type of Mother a daughter could turn too in a situation like this and Narcissa feared she would receive the same treatment as Andromeda for bringing shame onto the family. Her Father could be considered to have been softer in terms of parenting techniques but he was barely around, spending most of his time at work in the Ministry. The only person she would have considered going to would have been Andromeda, her favourite sister, but it would have brought even greater dishonour onto the family if she was seen fraternizing with a blood traitor.

"Are you looking forward to lunchtime Narcissa?" her Father asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Why? What's happening at lunchtime Father?" Narcissa inquired looking completely baffled by her Fathers sudden questioning.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten, silly girl" her Mother laughed at her daughter blank expression "The Malfoy's are coming over, I'd have thought you'd be looking forward to seeing young Lucius again"

"Of course" Narcissa smiled "How silly of me to forget"

Narcissa spent the rest of the morning, under her Mothers strict instructions to get ready for the upcoming lunch. It provided the perfect distraction and the time seamed to pass quicker than she could have hoped it would. Before she knew it the doorbell rang and she was being called downstairs to greet their guests. She appeared to float downstairs, a vision of elegance, her dress complementing her flawless beauty. Lucius beamed when he saw her, brimming with adoration for her. She greeted each family member in the proper way that she had been taught and her Mother began to usher the family into the drawing room, all the while cursing the staff for not yet having lunch prepared. Narcissa grabbed Lucius arm just before he entered the room and whispered "we need to talk" with a look of intrigue he followed her into the room opposite, closing the door behind.

"What's wrong?" he questioned "what couldn't wait until after lunch?" She didn't know what the best way to say it was and she didn't even know if she could. How would he react? Would he still love her? Or would he hate her forever because of it? "Dearest?" he asked again reaching out and touching her arm.

She pulled away quickly "I'm pregnant" she exclaimed.

His face filled with a look of terror and disbelief "absurd" he murmured shaking his head his mind in a state of incredulity. "This isn't happening. This can't be happening."

"I'm so sorry" Narcissa cried, tears rolling down her cheeks "what are we going to do?"

"What are we going to do?" he snarled "get rid of it of course! This would ruin my entire family's honour if this was to ever get out" His voice began to rise and his face contorted with anger "the Prophet would have a field day, no doubt".

Suddenly both set of parents came bursting in "What the devil is going on in here?" Abraxas Malfoy challenged the pair. A tense silence filled the room. Each of the adults eyes were on the two teenagers, pressing them for an explanation. "Well?" Abraxas questioned again.

"_Narcissa_ is pregnant" Lucius spat her name with a tone of hatred as Narcissa broke down in tears and the silence returned to the room. This time it lasted longer and brought a feeling of hostility between the two families, each silently blaming the other for the predicament they found themselves in.

"And what do you plan to do about it?" Abraxas asked, speaking more to the Black parents rather than the two teenagers, who were now staring at the floor in embarrassment at the dilemma they had forced their family into.

"There is only one thing to do" Druella Black retorted "They shall have to be married and soon. We can pass the _child _of as a honeymoon baby that simply came early, no one else needs to know" The rest of the adults nodded in agreement at the resolution offered, while Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other in dismay.

The lunch continued as planned but the conversation instead revolved around the quick organisation of the wedding. Neither Lucius nor Narcissa spoke, both instead feared the prospect of marriage. The event that not so long felt like a fairy-tale dream was now fastly becoming a reality that now seemed more like a nightmare than a dream.

_14__th__ August 1973_

Just one week ago Narcissa turned eighteen, what was meant to be a joyous event in everyone's life was one filled with dread at the wedding that was set to take place exactly a week later. Not too long ago Narcissa believed she could love Lucius but ever since the pregnancy revelation he had been behaving cold and bitter towards her. However none of that mattered today was their wedding day and there was no getting out of it, unless she was to be left impoverished and alone. The wedding had been planned in a hassle free manner despite the brief time the families had to do it. No one questioned the rapid planning of the Malfoy-Black wedding, such weddings often appeared out of nowhere and with little planning, mainly to give plenty of time for a heir to be born while the Mother was still young and healthy (it also allowed for plenty of attempts to gain a male heir, should one not be born fist).

Malfoy Manor was the chosen venue for the wedding and it was in one of the grand rooms of the stately house. She wore a long and flowing white dress, it was befitting of the favoured daughter of one of the most prestigious wizarding families. Like always she was a vision of beauty, her long blonde hair fell effortlessly down her back as she stood alone in the room staring into a cheval mirror, hands on her stomach. She wasn't showing yet but she knew that it most likely wouldn't be long. Despite the physical evidence of the life growing with in her, Narcissa was feeling more maternal by the day and she had made a vow to herself to never become like her Mother. Bellatrix creeped into the room without her sister noticing "Cissy?" Narcissa jumped at the sound of Bellatrix's voice "Cissy, it's time".

Narcissa followed her sister through the house and out onto the grounds where she was met by her Father, she hooked her arms in his and the wedding began. The ceremony itself was brief and everything followed Druella's precise plan perfectly, no one would have suspected the true reason behind the ceremony. The celebrations continued way on into the evening in the form of music and dancing. Each and every one of the guests agreed the wedding was "simply beautiful" and that the young couple looked "perfectly lovely together". When Mr and Mrs Malfoy had their first dance as husband and wife it was reminiscent of that night all those weeks ago. They waltzed in perfect harmony and Lucius found her just alluring as he did back then. Although he deeply resented the situation he found it hard to be resentful towards Narcissa. Ever since that night he knew he loved her and now, as they danced so gracefully once again, he couldn't help the smile that crept onto his lips as he looked into her deep blue eyes. Narcissa smiled back up at him, they looked the picture of happiness on the dance floor and she began to think that maybe everything would be alright after all.

_17__th__ November 1973_

The first few months of marriage weren't as happy as their wedding day had promised them to be. Lucius had been away a lot as he too had begun to grow a similar fixation with the Dark Lord that Bellatrix had. This left Narcissa alone for extended periods of time while Lucius was away on 'strictly confidential' business. The time that he spent at home was often wrought with tension due to the long intervals he would spend away from her but they still enjoyed the odd moment when both simultaneously would fall a little bit more in love with the other. With every argument they shared it became easier to forgive the other and they soon found themselves in the other's arms once again. Malfoy Manor was now practically theirs; Abraxas was now sixty-four years of age and was although he missed being Lord of the manor he had been advised that a step back would be beneficial to his health and he and his wife now only lived in a handful of rooms. Narcissa had little trouble adapting to running a household, she had been prepped for it her entire life, and she was a natural at it.

Narcissa was now almost five months pregnant and as she nursed her small bump as she lay in her marital bed. It was late evening and she should have been settling down to sleep with her husband, instead he was preparing to leave immediately on urgent 'business'.

"Don't look at me like that Narcissa" Lucius pleaded with his wife who was looking at him in utter annoyance "you know I have to go, so we can have a better life"

Narcissa nodded her head slowly in agreement, she had heard this too many times already "But I don't see why it always has to be you who goes, surely someone else is capable? At least for one night"

Lucius turned his head away he was not in the mood to repeat the same conversation that they had been having since their wedding "I have told you before dear, the Dark Lord trusts me and that is a great honour for us and the future Malfoy family and believe me you will thank me soon when at last the wizarding race is pure once again"

Narcissa sighed at her husband and rested her head against the dark, wooden headboard. Sure she agreed with what he was doing, it had to be done, she just didn't appreciate the wedge it drove between them by forcing them to spend so much time apart. Lucius continued getting ready in silence, while Narcissa closed her eyes imagining a time when she could just spend time with her husband. Her daydream was interrupted by a kick in her stomach, she opened her eyes and sat upright trying to work out whether or not she had imagined it. She was just about to lean back when once again she felt it. "Lucius" he turned to look at his wife, raising an eyebrow in curiosity "I think the baby just kicked" as she said the words it did it again, a smile spread across her lips "come and feel". Begrudgingly he walked over to his wife and she excitedly placed her embarrassed husbands hand on her stomach. They waited like that for what seemed like ages, all the while Lucius frustration at the delay grew. That was until he felt the kick and another and another. He tried to hide his smile but couldn't help it and in the joy of the moment, for the first he let the words "I love you" slip through his lips as he gazed into his wife's eyes. Narcissa laughed at her husband "I love you too and be safe and return, too the both of us"

Lucius nodded "Of course I'll return it's only some pathetic mudbloods. I'll be back in no time at all. I promise the _both of you_" and after placing a kiss on her lips he left, all the while trying to supress the smile that was still plastered across his face.

_12th March 1974_

Narcissa was alone when she went into labour. She had spent most of the morning pacing the floors of the Manor, Lucius had promised her that he would return yesterday morning and he was never late. She had convinced herself that he was dead and she had worked herself up into such a state that she felt a sharp pain shoot across her stomach. She collapsed against an armchair clutching her stomach, _this can't be happening, this can't be happening _she thought to herself. She felt another sharp pain in her stomach, she needed Lucius and she needed him now. "DOBBBBY" she screeched for the house elf.

"You called for me Mistress Malfoy" the elf came into the room slowly, wary of his Mistresses tone.

"Find my husband and bring him home, tell him it's _urgent" _she ordered, her voice shaky "and do it quickly" she added as she let out a small cry.

"Yes Mistress. Right away Mistress" the elf chanted as he scuttled out of the room.

Narcissa collapsed into the chair, gripping the arm every time the pain returned. She yearned for her husband to return quickly and with every moment that passed the pain grew more intense as did her longing for her husband. After what had seemed like a lifetime she had the door slam shut, "Lucius" she sighed in relief.

"Unfortunately not Cissy. That stupid elf ran into me first, mumbling something about his Mistress being in pain" Narcissa closed her eyes as her sister continued to ramble on about how she should really invest in a better house elf. Although she did love her sister, she really wasn't the person she wanted at this time.

"Where's Lucius?" she whispered. No answer. Instead her sister continued to carry on completely oblivious of her sisters discomfort, she asked again this time her voice clearer "Where's Lucius?"

Bellatrix turned to look at her sister, startled by her sisters interruption "No idea, the last time I saw him was two days ago"

Narcissa let out a cry "You have to send for him, please" she pleaded with her sister.

Bellatrix was still completely oblivious to her sisters pain "Honestly Cissy you should be honoured the Dark Lord really favours him, he will do much better working for him than he was ever going to working for the Ministry. Surely you can cope being apart from him for a-" she was cut off by her sisters scream and turned to face her once again.

"BELLATRIX FIND MY HUSBAND AND FIND HIM NOW" Narcissa screamed at her sister.

Bellatrix gave an apologetic smile to her sister "Look why don't I send for a healer and by the time they arrive the elf will have returned with Lucius" Narcissa nodded, feeling exhausted with her sister and just relieved at the thought of some help finally arriving.

She waited a long time for the healer to arrive and Bellatrix was no help she just talked fanatically about the Dark Lord, she was trying to convince Narcissa to join the death eaters once the baby had been born. The healer on the other hand was helpful she helped settle her in the bedroom and started making preparations for the arrival. Narcissa, however, was oblivious to what was being said. She, instead, was praying for her husband to return but with every second that passed this seemed less and less likely.

A couple of unbearable hours later the healer announced that it was time for the baby to be born. "No, not without my husband" Narcissa pleaded

"Come on Cissy, stop worrying I'm sure he just got, erm, delayed" Narcissa shot her sister a warning look telling her not to speak again and for once in her life Bellatrix did as her sister asked. Narcissa unwillingly followed the healer's instructions and after a few more moments of excruciating pain the baby had been born "It's a girl" the healer announced as she tended to the baby. Narcissa had collapsed back onto the bed breathing heavy sighs of relief. After the healer was done she assisted Narcissa to help her sit up and placed her new born daughter in her arms. Narcissa smiled down at her daughter, due to her slightly premature birth she was smaller than she should have been but Narcissa didn't care in her eyes she was perfect and she couldn't take her eyes of her.

An hour or so later Lucius walked into the room, his clothes were torn and he had blood dripping down his face. "Where have you been? And what happened to your face?" Narcissa questioned him.

"Never mind" Lucius soothed her, his eyes stared, transfixed at the bundle in her arms.

"Come meet your daughter" the word 'daughter' disheartened him, he had been hoping for an heir to please his father. Nevertheless he strode over to his beaming wife, he placed his arm lovingly around her and peered at the tiny baby in her arms. Staring back up at him was his wife's blue eyes, in fact everything about the child seemed to resemble his wife "She's beautiful" he whispered "just like her mother"  
"She needs a name" his wife pressed him, it wasn't really a topic they had discussed greatly and in all honesty he didn't really have any ideas "I was thinking Aquila, after the constellation, it would be nice to continue my families traditions"

He repeated the name to himself, before turning to smile at his wife "Aquila Narcissa Malfoy, I like it" he kissed his wife softly and then both turned to look at their daughter "She shall live a prosperous and successful life, I'm sure of it".

**Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think by leaving a review, Cheers! **


End file.
